La última noche
by Mahe Guilmain
Summary: Lo que ocurrió la noche que murieron James y Lily desde los ojos de Sirius... -Minific-


**Disclaimer:** Por supuesto que todos los personajes sobre los que escribo son de la genial JK Rowling, ninguno es mío. No saco ningún beneficio al escribir sobre ellos, sólo la certeza de que mi imaginación vuela, haciéndome disfrutar con la magia de la escritura.

Mi segundo mini escrito en el mismo fin de semana en el que mi querida musa entró por mi ventana por primera vez. Sentí tantas sensaciones diferentes escribiéndolo y fue tal experiencia, que supe que esta afición de la escritura sería mi gran evasión cuando la vida mostrase su cara más antipática.

Este mini trata de la última noche de James y Lily vista a través de Sirius y contiene una parte que siempre quise conocer, cómo fue ese encuentro entre los Potter y Voldemort. A falta en aquel tiempo de que JK nos la mostrara, la dejé salir de mi imaginación. Posteriormente, en el 7º libro hemos conocido ese "duelo" oficialmente (aunque de duelo tuvo bien poco) pero el mío, se quedará en mi corazón para siempre, mostrando la verdadera valentía de James, el amor incondicional de Lily y la terrible desesperación de Sirius. Lo único que ahora me pesa es que Snape se quede fuera, jaja. Pero bueno, aquí tenéis otra posibilidad a la versión oficial. Espero que os guste.

* * *

**La última noche**

Sirius se despertó sobresaltado. No había dormido en toda la noche y en los pocos minutos que se había rendido al cansacio había tenido un mal sueño. A pesar de no recordarlo claramente, sentía que había incrementado su estado de nervios. Se levantó y acercándose a la ventana, echó un vistazo: la vida fuera parecía normal pero no lo era. Voldemort estaba sembrando el pánico y la comunidad mágica estaba aterrada por tantas desapariciones, sufrimiento y muertes. Tras permanecer pensativo durante un instante más, decidió vestirse y salir de su habitación de aquella casa lóbrega y sombría que pertenecía a sus antepasados. Aunque lo odiaba, había vuelto a vivir allí hacía varias semanas porque Dumbledore les había aconsejado a los miembros de la Orden del Fénix que se dispersaran para evitar que los mortífagos los encontraran a todos juntos en caso de emboscada. Todos ellos corrían peligro pero los que realmente estaban siendo buscados con afán por el mago tenebroso y sus mortífagos eran los Potter.

James y Sirius eran amigos desde que se conocieron en Hogwarts. Entre ellos existía una amistad tan profunda que ninguno de los dos dudaba en dar su vida por el otro en caso de ser necesario. Eran más que amigos, eran hermanos. Y ahora, su hermano estaba en peligro de muerte junto a su mujer y su pequeño hijo, Harry. Habían recurrido al encantamiento Fidelio para preservar su seguridad y Sirius se había convertido en su guardián. O eso creían todos porque en realidad Sirius había convencido a James y Lily para relegar su función en Pettigrew, otro de sus amigos merodeadores, ya que pensó que nadie sospecharía que él podría ser el guardián del secreto dada su apariencia apocada y cobarde. Pero hacía varios días que sentía que algo no iba bien por lo que había decidido vigilar a Colagusano. Tenía un presentimiento, un mal presentimiento, aunque deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no fuera cierto.

Cuando estaba a punto de salir de la habitación, notó cómo una luz blanquecina iluminaba la mesilla de noche situada junto a su cama. Se volvió y cogió el objeto iluminado: era un pequeño espejo de forma cuadrada. Se miró en él pero a quien vio reflejado era un hombre de aspecto joven, de su misma edad, con gafas redondas y pelo negro alborotado, que le sonreía.

-¡James! -exclamo Sirius- ¿Va todo bien?  
-Sí, tranquilo.- le contestó James- Sólo era para saber si tenías alguna noticia de Lupin. Hace días que no sé de él.  
-Sí, le ví ayer. Está bien pero ya sabes, la luna está casi llena -explicó- ¿Y Lily y Harry?  
-Ahí están. Harry acaba de despertarse y Lily está preparándole un biberón. Por el aspecto que tienes, veo que tú también te acabas de despertar. ¿Quieres otro biberón para tí? -preguntó riéndose.  
-No, gracias, voy a desayunar algo más consistente -contestó devolviéndole la sonrisa. Se alegró de que su amigo disfrutara de buen humor aún sabiendo que su vida estaba en peligro.  
-Está bien, lo que quieras. Pero deben estar buenos porque Harry se los toma con unas ganas.  
-Tengo ganas de verle... -expuso Sirius melancólicamente. Era su padrino y apenas había podido disfrutar de su ahijado con todo el problema que tenían enfrentándose a Voldemort y sus seguidores- Debe estar creciendo mucho.  
-Sí, está enorme. Pero no te preocupes -trató de calmarle- Seguro que pronto nos veremos.  
-Eso espero -contestó Sirius tristemente.  
-Venga, amigo, ve a desayunar.

El reflejo de James desapareció del espejo y entonces Sirius se vio en él. Con un profundo suspiro, lo dejó cuidadosamente en la mesilla y salió de la habitación. Ese espejo era la única forma segura de poder ponerse en contacto ya que las lechuzas estaban siendo vigiladas y no podían arriesgarse.

Al llegar a la cocina, tomó un café y sin esperar más, salió de la casa. Tenía una sensación extraña, el presentimiento de que algo iba a pasar. Y no podía dejar de relacionarlo con Colagusano. Era 31 de octubre de 1981...

Ya había anochecido. En casa de los Potter, Lily estaba preparando la cena y James jubaba con el pequeño Harry en el salón. Todo estaba tranquilo. O eso parecía...

-James, deja de hacerle cosquillas a Harry. ¿No ves que ya no puede más de tanto reírse? -exclamó Lily desde la cocina, asomándose al salón donde escuchaba al niño riéndose a carcajadas.  
-¿Has oído, Harry? Tu madre no quiere que te hagas más cosquillas. ¿Qué te parece si vamos y se las hacemos a ella? -le preguntó James a su hijo- ¡Ajaaa! ¡Esa sonrisa quiere decir que sí!  
Lily entró sonriendo en el salón al haber escuchado a James.  
-Vaya dos traviesos que tengo aquí -murmuró sin poder dejar de sonreír. La imagen de su marido, al que adoraba, junto a su hijo, que se parecía tanto a su padre pero que había heredado sus ojos verdes, la emocionaba.  
-¡Veeen aquí! -la alcanzó James por la cintura y la echó al suelo junto a los cojines en los que se encontraba sentado con el niño- ¡Te pillé!  
Ella sonrió y miró a su marido.  
-Te quiero...  
-Y yo a tí -contestó él, dándole un suave beso en los labios. Harry empezó a golpearles con un juguete reclamando la atención de sus padres- Mira, se ha puesto celoso -sonrió revolviendo el cabello azabache del crío- ¿Tú también quieres besitos? Ven aquí -lo cogió sentándolo entre ellos.  
-Es guapo ¿verdad? -preguntó Lily sin poder dejar de mirar a su pequeño tesoro.  
-Como tú -respondió James sonriéndole, haciendo que la joven mujer encontrara sus ojos con los de él.

Se fue a acercar para darle otro beso pero en ese momento escucharon un ruido. Una pequeña esfera azulada que se encontraba en la mesa comenzó a destellear de forma extraña.

-James... -susurró Lily temblándole la voz.  
-Tranquila -contestó mirando fijamente la esfera.  
-No puede ser... No puede estar cerca... El encantamiento... -empezó a decir nerviosa. En ese momento, oyeron un golpe en la entrada al jardín de la casa y vieron reflejado una luz rojiza en el exterior.  
-Lily, coge a Harry y sube arriba -ordenó James casi en un susurro pero Lily le miró asustada- Venga, vamos ¡Sube rápido! -y sin pensarlo más, cogió al pequeño en brazos y corrió escaleras arriba- ¡Coge el espejo y avisa a Sirius!

La puerta de la entrada se abrió de golpe. La figura alta de una persona que vestía túnica negra y a la que no veía el rostro, apareció ante él, pero James sabía bien quién era.

-Vaya, Potter, nos encontramos de nuevo -escuchó una fría voz.

Lily llegó a la habitación y dejó a Harry en la cuna. Quería bajar con su varita para ayudar a su marido pero dejar solo a Harry... no podía. Temblando de pies a cabeza, cogió el espejo y se miró en él.

-¡Sirius! ¡Por favor, Sirius! -le gritó al espejo pero este sólo mantenía su reflejo angustiado- ¡Sirius!

Sirius había estado durante todo el día, como los demás miembros de la Orden, vigilando los movimientos sospechosos de los mortífagos. Tenían la certeza de que estaban preparando atacar a una de las familias de magos y seguían su rastro. La sensación de temor que había sentido esa mañana había desaparecido en cierta manera pero en cuestión de segundos volvió con toda intensidad.

-¡Sirius! ¿Has visto hoy a Pettigrew? -preguntó un hombre alto de pelo castaño. Era Frank Longbottom.  
-No, no le he visto. ¿Ocurre algo? -inquirió mientras su corazón comenzaba a latir con fuerza.  
-Es extraño. Hoy no ha aparecido por el cuartel general en todo el día y no ha avisado. Ayer estaba muy raro. Me dijo que se sentía mal y se fue a su casa sin hacer su turno de vigilancia. Tuvo que hacerlo Moody, imagínate como se puso...- siguió Frank hablando y hablando. Sirius se quedó en silencio. Su mente trabajaba a toda velocidad intentando encontra una explicación razonable pero la única a la que llegaba era la que más estaba temiendo.- ¿Sirius? ¿Estás bien?  
-Sí, sí... Voy a... voy a salir un momento -se disculpó entrecortadamente y salió corriendo del cuartel.

Cogió su moto y con el corazón a mil por hora se dirigió al lugar que Colagusano llamaba "su casa": una cabaña sucia, medio derruida a las afueras de la ciudad donde cualquiera que por allí pasara pensaría que sólo había ratas en su interior. Dio un salto de la moto y corrió hacia la puerta.

-¡Pettigrew! ¡Pettigrew!- chilló buscando al hombre pero al entrar, vio que la casa estaba vacía. No había rastros de que hubiera estado allí en varios días- ¡Maldita sea!

Y sus peores temores comenzaron a confirmarse...

-Me alegra ver que me recibes tan agradablemente, Potter. Lástima que mi visita vaya a ser tan corta. Mis anfitriones, vosotros, vais... a morir - dijo la voz fría y seca de la figura que había en la puerta- Es nuestro cuarto encuentro, ¿verdad?... Sí -confirmó Voldemort con una malévola expresión en su rostro mientras en sus oídos no dejaba de resonar la profecía: _"El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes..."_

James no podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Pero de algo no tenía ninguna duda: si Lord Voldemort los había encontrado era porque Colagusano se lo había dicho. Intentó ganar tiempo para pensar cómo desviar la atención de Voldemort y evitar que subiera al piso de arriba donde se encontraban Lily y Harry.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Te lo ha dicho él, ¿no es cierto? -espetó James dirigiéndose lentamente hacia una pequeña puerta que daba al jardín, al extremo opuesto de donde estaban las escaleras que subían al piso superior. Intentaba hacer salir de nuevo a Voldemort de la casa para luchar fuera con él.

-Sí, la pequeña rata me lo dijo. Es fácil encontrar seguidores tan... útiles que no dudan en traicionar a sus amigos. Y si dudan... Lord Voldemort se encarga de ellos -aclaró con una siniestra sonrisa. De pronto, su semblante se puso rígido y serio- ¿Dónde está el niño?

James abrió mucho los ojos. _"¿El niño?"_ -se repitió asustado- _"¿Por qué quiere saber dónde está Harry?"_

-El niño no está aquí -repuso con el mayor convecimiento que pudo.  
-¿No está aquí? -preguntó Voldemort entrecerrando sus ojos ojos- ¿Qué ha ido a dar un paseo él solito? -bufó- Te he preguntado ¡dónde está el niño!- repitió bruscamente- Te recomiendo que no agotes la paciencia de Lord Voldermort. De todas formas... sabes que te voy a matar.

James miró de soslayo hacia la puerta del jardín. Estaba muy cerca y tenía que hacerle creer que Lily y Harry estaban allí escondidos para que él saliese. Fijó de nuevo su mirada en Voldemort y otra vez hacia la puerta con expresión angustiada.

-¿No me digas que están ahí? -preguntó burlonamente el mago oscuro- Escondidos la mamá y el bebé, qué tierno.

James pensó que era el momento, tenía que arriesgarse así que sin esperar un segundo más, salió corriendo hacia el exterior y se preparó con su varita. Afortunadamente, Voldemort había picado el anzuelo: había salido trás él.

-¡EXPELLIARMUS! -gritó James. La varita de Voldemort salió despedida pero antes de que James pudiese reaccionar, vio cómo el mago oscuro había desaparecido y vuelto a aparecer donde había caído su varita. Volvía a estar armado.

Lily estaba en la habitación intentando hacer callar a Harry que se había puesto a llorar. No sabía qué estaba pasando exactamente abajo y estaba aterrada. Percibió cómo un rayo de luz roja iluminaba el exterior y oyó voces. Disimuladamente, miró por la ventana: Voldemort y James estaban luchando en el jardín lanzándose hechizos el uno al otro. Era un continuo haz de luces y explosiones cada vez que las varitas de ambos magos despedían de ellas los encantamientos. De pronto, vio como un hechizo le dio a James y lo lanzó contra una pared del cobertizo del jardin. Parecía malherido._ "James..."_ sollozó la joven. Y todo ocurrió en unos segundos: Voldemort se acercó a él levantando su varita y proyectó un rayo de luz verde que le dio de lleno en el pecho. Lily se quedó petrificada ante la ventana. Comprendía perfectamente lo que había pasado. Era el Avada que había acabado con la vida de su marido...

El sollozo de Harry la hizo reaccionar. Instintivamente cogió su varita con fuerza dispuesta a salir de la habitación. Tenía que intentar pillar desprevenido a Voldemort antes de que se decidiera a buscarles por toda la casa. Sentía tanto dolor, tanta rabia que estaba segura de que podría lanzarle el mismo conjuro que había acabado con la vida de su amor. Pero cuando se acercó a la puerta, ésta se abrió de golpe. Voldemort ya estaba allí.

-¿Estabas jugando al escondite, Evans? No te llamo señora Potter... porque ya eres viuda -se burló sonriendo cínicamente. Todo el valor que sentía Lily se esfumó cuando se dio cuenta de que Voldemort miraba a Harry- ¡Apártate! -ordenó imperativo.

-¡No! -chilló Lily- ¡Mátame a mí si quieres pero deja al niño! ¡Déjale!  
-Claro que te mataré a tí también si no te apartas. Apártate he dicho.  
-¡NO!- gritó de nuevo desesperada- ¡DESMAIUS!

El hechizo dio en el pecho del brujo pero apenas le hizo efecto, sólo retroceder un par de pasos atrás.

-¡JAJAJAJJAA! ¿Crees que puede contra mí, muchacha? -rió con fuerza pero enseguida cambió de expresión a una terrorificamente seria- Potter puso al límite mi paciencia y tú has acabado con ella. Prepárate a morir. -y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, gritó- ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Lily cayó al suelo al instante, muerta como James. Voldemort la miró con indiferencia y volvió la vista a Harry. El niño estaba callado, sin llorar, pero observaba al mago con el miedo y la sorpresa reflejados en su carita.

-Aquí estás... pero pronto... no estarás -canturreó con una sonrisa que poco a poco borró de su rostro frío mientras continuó hablando- No dejaré que lo que dice esa profecía acabe con Lord Voldemort. Así que... dí adiós, pequeño Potter.

Peter Pettigrew estaba escondido trás un árbol fuera de la casa. Había visto haces de luces, rayos, explosiones y sabía que era por su culpa. Él era el guardián del secreto de los Potter y los había traicionado. Había visto sendos rayos de luz verde, uno en la parte de atrás del jardín y poco después otro que iluminó una habitación en la planta alta. _"Queda uno más"_ pensó temblando. Y tal y cómo lo dijo, lo vio reflejado pero la explosión que continuó al rayo de luz verde fue tan espantosa que lo lanzó al suelo. Tapándose la cabeza con sus cortos brazos, oyó un tremendo ruido que debía ser el derrumbe de la casa, no tenía otra explicación. Cuando el ruido cesó, se atrevió a levantar la vista: la casa tenía una parte derruida pero no se oía nada más, ni había luces. Lentamente se incorporó observando la escena mientras sentía todo su cuerpo temblar. De pronto, una especie de neblina se levantó de un extremo de la casa formando un remolino. Extrañado, entornó sus pequeños ojos de rata fijándose bien: el remolino comenzaba a avanzar hacía donde él se encontraba haciéndole sentir tanto miedo que no fue capaz de encontrar el bolsillo donde tenía su varita. La sombra espectral se detuvo ante él y Colagusano se quedó petrificado. Podía ver la forma extraña e incompleta de lo que parecía un cuerpo. Una voz tenebrosa salió del espectro y pronunció levemente. _"Mi varita... ¡Busca mi varita, desgraciado! Ese niño... salió mal... pero volveré... y me las pagarán todos ¡Todos!"_ y el espectro giró rodeando a Colagusano y se esfumó. Pettigrew apenas se sostenía en pie del terror que sentía pero como pudo, adoptó su forma de animago y se dirigió a lo que quedaba de la casa.

Sirius creía que el corazón se le iba a salir por la garganta mientras volaba en su moto hacía el Valle de Godric. Aunque el guardián del secreto era Colagusano y sólo él sabía dónde estaban James y Lily, intuía que era allí donde se habían escondido. Por el encantamiento Fidelio, quizá él no pudiera verles pero si estaban bien, sabía que James le haría una señal. "_Por favor, que no sea lo que estoy pensando, por favor"_ se repetía angustiado una y otra vez. Cuando llegó, patinó con las ruedas al caer vislumbrando la espeluznante escena. La casa tenía una parte totalmente derruida, sólo quedaba en pie la parte trasera. Paralizado por la visión, se acercó temblando, empuñando su varita y comenzó a lanzar hechizos para quitar los trozos más grandes de madera y escombros de enmedio y poder entrar.

-¡JAMES! ¡JAMES! ¡LILY! -gritaba desesperado. Si no contestaban ¿sería que...? No quería ni pensarlo. ¿Y si no estaban allí en el momento en que la casa fue atacada? Entonces, ¿por qué iban a destruirla? Las ideas bullían confusamente en su cerebro. De pronto, vio que algo se movía en el interior de lo que quedaba en pie. Levantó la varita, no estaba seguro de lo que podría ser y llamó a voz en grito- ¿James? -un hombre de enorme estatura salió dificultosamente por una estrecha abertura que había entre las ruinas portando algo en los brazos- ¡Hagrid! ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Dónde están James y Lily? ¿Dónde están?

Hagrid se acercó a él. Su mirada llorosa le impedía verle con claridad. En sus brazos sujetaba a Harry.

-Sirius... Ay, amigo... Les descubrió... Están... Están muertos -explicó entre sollozos. Sirius sintió que el corazón se le paraba. Comenzó a negar insistentemente con la cabeza, mirando a Hagrid como si le acabara de decir la cosa más absurda del mundo.

-¡James! -gritó de nuevo dirigiendose hacia las ruinas.  
-¡Sirius! No puedes hacer nada. Los... los he visto -confirmó Hagrid con pesar.

Sirius que le daba la espalda en ese momento, se quedó quieto. Creía que era una pesadilla, no podía respirar de la angustia. Él era el culpable de todo lo que había pasado. Sólo él. De pronto, como si le hubieran pinchado como una aguja, se giró.

-¿Y Harry? ¿Dónde está Harry?  
Ni siquiera había reparado que el niño dormía en los brazos del semigigante.  
-Míralo, pobrecito. Dumbledore me autorizó a que le lanzará un hechizo para inducirlo a dormir. Estaba llorando cuando lo recogí. No sé cómo ha podido resistir todo esto.  
-¡Está herido! ¡Tiene una cicatriz en la frente! Hagrid, dámelo -ordenó extendiendo los brazos hacia el niño- Yo soy su padrino, debo cuidar de él.  
-Lo siento, Sirius. Dumbledore me ha dado ordenes muy expresas de que debo llevarlo donde está él. No puedo dártelo.  
-Soy su padrino, Hagrid -repitió muy serio.  
-Lo sé pero no puedo, lo siento -se disculpó apesadumbrado. Apoyó una de sus grandes manos en el hombro de Sirius intentando consolarlo- Ahora debo irme. Dumbledore me espera.

Hagrid comenzó a andar mientras Sirius lo miraba ausente, mareado, sin entender nada.

-¡Hagrid, espera! -gritó de pronto acercándose hacia donde estaba el semigigante- No sé a dónde tienes que ir pero llévate mi moto. Llegarás antes. A mí ya no me sirve.

Hagrid asintió. Sirius se quedó mirando a Harry y le acarició la manita que sobresalía del lío de ropa en el que Hagrid lo llevaba envuelto. Le dio un beso al pequeño en la mejilla y se apartó para que Hagrid cogiera su moto. Tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas habían comenzado a correr por su rostro. Vio como la moto se elevaba en el aire con la sombra del enorme hombre montado en ella y desapareció. Entonces se dejó vencer por el dolor y cayó de rodillas comenzando a llorar amargamente. Su mejor amigo, su hermano, estaba muerto, al igual que su esposa. Se sentía un traidor. Pero al pensar en la palabra "traidor" recobró la consciencia de la situación. _"Colagusano..." _murmuró_, _se pusó en pie y echó a correr.

Pettigrew andaba por la calle. En su bolsillo interior guardaba la varita del mago más tenebroso de todos los tiempos y eso le ponía nervioso aunque al parecer, él se había ido. Sabía que todo el mundo creía que el guardián de los Potter era Sirius, con lo que confiaba en que pensaran que había traicionado a sus amigos y fueran a detenerlo. Confiaba en que acusaran a Sirius de lo que realmente había hecho él mismo. _"Tengo que mantenerme tranquilo y sin levantar sospechas. Yo no sé nada, yo no he hecho nada"_ se decía para autoconvencerse una y otra vez. Se encaminaba a El Caldero Chorreante cuando al entrar en una calle estrecha se topó con Sirius de frente.

-Si... Si.. ¡Sirius! -acertó a decir.  
-¿Creías que no iba a venir a por tí? -repuso fríamente. Lo cogió por la solapa de su chaqueta y lo empujo hacia el interior de la calle contra la pared- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¿Cómo has podido? ¿Cómo te has atrevido a hacerle una cosa así a James y a Lily?

Los ojos de Sirius estaban rojos de ira.

-Yo... yo... ¡yo no he hecho nada! -gritó Colagusano con su voz de rata chillona.  
-¡No te atrevas a negarlo! Voldemort encontró dónde estaban y sólo podía si el guardián le decía el lugar, y ¡el guardián eras tú! -vociferó enfurecido- ¡Sé un hombre y reconócelo! -Colagusano temblaba negando con la cabeza aterrorizado. No había visto a Sirius tan enfadado en toda su vida- No puedes reconocerlo porque no eres un hombre... ¡Eres una rata asquerosa tanto en tu forma animal como humana! -espetó con rabia. Colagusano intentó librarse de Sirius pero no podía. Éste era mucho más alto y fuerte que él. Entonces, se acercó a su rostro y susurró con desprecio- Te voy a matar, traidor...

Lo soltó con brusquedad y se separó un par de metros de él levantando su varita. Se preparó para lanzar una maldición pero Colagusano comenzó a gritar:

-¡Sirius! ¿Cómo has podido hacerle eso a James? ¡Los has matado a los dos!

Sirius se quedó inmovil intentando entender qué hacía Colagusano. Las voces de éste eran cada vez más altas, repitendo sin cesar la acusación contra el joven. La gente comenzó a detenerse para ver qué ocurría, qué era aquel jaleo mientras que Colagusano continuaba acusando a su amigo. De pronto, se agachó cogiendo un afilado trozo de botella tirado en el suelo y se lo acercó a la mano.

-¿Qué haces? -inquirió Sirius extrañado pero más estupefacto aún cuando vio como Colagusano se cortaba un dedo de tajo. No entendía nada y ya le daba igual que la gente mirara. Lo que deseaba era vengar la muerte de su amigo. Si lo detenían por asesinato, que fuera porque era verdad. Fue a levantar su arma y... todo ocurrió en cuestión de segundos. Colagusano echó la mano en la que conservaba aún sus cinco dedos hacia la espalda y cogió su varita. Le hizo una mueca de resignación a Sirius, se encogió de hombros y gritó:

-¡EXPLOTAREM!

Una explosión a espaldas del hombre-rata abrió un tremendo agujero en la calle. Cuerpos de muggles estaban tirados por el suelo cubiertos de sangre mientra la gente chillaba despavorida. Sirius había caído hacía atrás por el impacto golpeandose la cabeza. Aturdido, intentó aclarar su visión para ver qué había ocurrido: la parte de la calle hacia la que Colagusano había dirigido el hechizo estaba destrozada. Le buscó con la vista pero no conseguía verle así que, tosiendo, se puso en pie para asegurarse de dónde estaba pero de pronto unos brazos le cogieron.

-Sirius Black, somos del Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales. Queda detenido por el asesinato de James y Lily Potter y por lo ocurrido aquí -anunció un hombre alto de mandíbula cuadrada que le cogía fuertemente del brazo.

-¿Qué? ¡NO! ¡NOOOO! ¡Ha sido él! ¡Yo no he sido! ¡AAAHHHH! -gritaba desesperado mientras se lo llevaban al tiempo que una rata desaparecía del callejón.

Al día siguiente, un gran titular encabezaba la noticia de portada de El Profeta, una noticia que ningún mago ni bruja dejó de leer:

_"El mago Sirius Black ha sido llevado a Azkabán acusado de la muerte de doce muggles en plena calle así como de Peter Pettigrew quien será investido a título póstumo Caballero de primera clase de la Orden de Merlín por su valor al enfrentarse a este peligroso mago. Igualmente se le acusa de ser la persona que informó a El-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado sobre el paradero de James y Lily Potter provocando con ellos su muerte. Aunque recordamos una vez más a nuestros queridos lectores que de este desgraciado incidente en casa de los Potter, tenemos a otro protagonista que ha hecho que la comunidad mágica por fin respire aliviada: el pequeño Harry Potter, a quien todos conoceremos como el niño que sobrevivió." _

* * *

Y eso es todo ;)


End file.
